A Demon's Heart
by demon-heart-maggie
Summary: Kagome is all most rapped by Inu Yasha but something saves her. Now she is on the run with Tetsusaiga in hand. But, Inu Yasha did something that only happens to mikos. And now she is stuck like it forever.
1. Mixing

_**Chapter One: **Mixing._

_**Author:** demon-heart-Maggie_

_**Summary:** Kagome is all most rapped by Inu Yasha but something saves her. Now she is on the run with Tetsusaiga in hand. But, Inu Yasha did something that only happens to mikos. And now she is stuck like it forever._

_**Authors Note: **I need at least 5-10 reviews for every chapter. Please. Just 5 would be great._

_**Special Meanings: ** Thoughts 'Kagome's Thoughts' _::: ::: Time, Scene change::: :::

::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: ::: ::: ::: :: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::

_Run!_

It was the word her brain wanted her to do. Her body couldn't move. To frighten to even breathe. Clutching the torn bloody shirt closer to her beaten form, she laid there scared on the cold nights ground with nothing but her white shirt covering her. To frighten and broken to move or scream, her love ripped the white shirt off of her and forcefully grabbed her breast. Licking and biting them to draw blood.

_Don't just lay there. Fight back. You're a miko, purify the demon on you._

'_I can't, he's to powerful. I have no energy left, I am to scared.'_

Inu Yasha grabbed her hair and made her kiss him.

Mixing the blood from his mouth into her miko's body.

Kagome cried harder than before. Her tears running like a waterfall down her cheek. Straddling her waist and forcefully grabbing the back of her red neck to lift her up so her can make her look at him straight in the eyes, Inu Yasha spoke.

"See Kagome, look what you do to me. This is all your fault. Making me turn to my true demon self and force you to do this. Just accept it and go with it. I will have you as my mate, you and Kikyou." His crimson eyes gleamed with lust and something she wasn't sure of.

_Don't let him do this. Don't let him take you. Fight back._

The Tetsusaiga began to pulse, but neither the hurt miko or the demon on her noticed.

Slapping her across the cheek, Inu Yasha pushed her back to the cold ground now splattered with blood. Slicing her across the side of her stomach to her belly button, he whispered. "Now your mine. Scream all you want. Cry all you want. That's a turn on for me." Chuckling evil as he spread her legs and nudged himself in between them.

Kagome looked into his eyes and a dry whisper came out. "Please don't do this to me. Please."

Smirking at he commit he yelled back. "Why? don't you love me? I know you do Kagome. Just admit it." Pushing her legs up, making them bend and wrap around his hips, Inu Yasha licked her neck. Kagome looked away from his face and to the tree next to her. Glancing down at the cloths that lay centimeters away from her body, a dim, but noticeable, white light glowed were under Inu Yasha's red shirt was.

"No. I don't. I hate you." Quickly grabbing the sword in both hands, Inu Yasha was thrown off her and into a tree. The white light grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up onto the tree. His crimson eyes glared at her with hate.

"Kagome. Let me down NOW." He lifted arm to touch the light. Surprising her when he let out a ear shattering scream. His right hand was covered with blood and the smell of burnt flesh was high in the air. "You bitch." He grunted out. "I will get you for this. I will kill you, you stupid bitch." The skin around his neck began to burn off from the purifying light.

Holding the Tetsusaiga with both hands and tempting to get off the ground, Kagome lifted the sword higher making Inu Yasha yelp in pain.

"Why? Why do this? I loved you. I would have done anything for you. What was it that made you do this to me? Inu Yasha. I never want to see you again. For what you have done to me and my body, I will never forgive you." Kagome screamed as the light took over her body and made Inu Yasha faint from pain.

The light slowly faded and Kagome looked at Inu Yasha on the ground. Blood was seeping from the neck and hand wound. Her naked form walked over to him and placed a hand on his head.

'_Why?'_

_Kagome, go before he wakes up and comes after you. There is some where you can go. Just follow the new moon and find an old star._

Getting up and grabbing his red shirt, Kagome wrapped it around her form and ran into the trees. Heading west into the forest. Every step was filled with pain and forcing her to wince.

::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::

Hours have past since she left. Only to be weakened and tired. She ran for hours, trying to get away. Kagome still couldn't fathom what had happen. Every scene replayed in her mind, making her feel sick and unwanted. She stopped walking when she came to a lake. She gasped at the scene. It was beautiful. Surround by cheery trees. Half the lake was foggy, but she didn't care. If some demon tried to kill her right then and there she would gladly let them.

'_Why me? No one deserves this much pain_. _Shippo. I am sorry. I am sorry to all you guys. I will come back and kill Inu Yasha.'_

Laying down at the edge of the water, she cried. _'Why me?'_ Kagome closed her stormy blue eyes trying to get some sleep. A sharp pain in her stomach caused her to wake instantly.

Grabbing her stomach and crying in pain, Kagome rolled to her side into the fetal position with tears running down her face. The pain was like a thousands lighting bolts striking at one time, making it unbearable to feel. It spread through out her body. Blood came out the wound of her side and her mouth. The metallic taste of the blood made her want to through up.

"What's going on?" She screamed. "Ahhh. What's happening?" Her eyes shut and she screamed once more.

::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: :::: :::: ::: ::: :::: :: :::: :::

"Ahhh." The scream ran thought out the forest as though it was wind. Making deer scatter and birds hide. A little girl, about 13, came out of the trees and ran into a village.

"Lady Eboshi. Lady Eboshi." The girl ran into the shrine and tripped over the wooden carpet.

"San. What's wrong with you? You know better than to charge in here like this." A young woman, about 27, with long black hair, tied into a low pony tail, she had forest green eyes. She wore a miko's garb, but with blue pants. She held up her staff and stood up from her pray spot.

"I know, but I heard a scream come from the forest near the lake. It was a human girl cause I recognized it. I think she is being attack by something." The girl out her hands on her knees and huffed out.

"San. Gather the men and tell them to get their weapons. We are going to save her." Taking her staff and ran over to the box that lay a couple of feet away. She heard San run out the door. Lady Eboshi opened the box and took out some white scrolls with writing on them.

Running out the door with a bow and arrows in hand, the miko followed the men into the woods. Coming across the lake with the priestess in lead following the young girl, Eboshi looked around and spotted a body laying across the water on a rock. Running hastily over to her, the shrine maiden gasped. Green eyes meet crimson eyes.

"Oh my God."

::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: ::: ::: :: :::

End of the Chapter.

5-10 reviews please and I will update. Tell me what you think of it please. Even if you don't like, review any way. Flames welcome.


	2. Transformation

**Chapter Two**: Transformation  
  
**Author:** demon-heart-Maggie  
  
**Summary:** Kagome is all most rapped by Inu Yasha but something saves her. Now she is on the run with Tetsusaiga in hand. But, Inu Yasha did something that only happens to mikos. And now she is stuck like it forever.  
  
**Authors Note:** I need at least 5-10 reviews for every chapter. Please. Just 5 would be great. Thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Special Meanings:** _Thoughts 'Kagome's Thoughts'_ ::: ::: Time, Scene change::: :::  
  
**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put this on the last chapter. I don't own anything.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::: ::: :::  
  
Green eyes meet crimson eyes.  
  
"Oh my God." The miko looked at the young girl with fear. Her body was bleeding in every place. It was ever where. On her face, the rock, her legs. Every where. Her crimson eyes looked at her with fear and pain.  
  
"Please help me. Please. I don't want to die." Her clawed hand reached for Eboshi, touching the fine fabric and leaving a blood mark.  
  
"My god. What's happening to her, Lady Eboshi? What is she?" A black haired man asked. He was carrying a pitch fork, but he dropped it in fright.  
  
"San. Run back to the village and get some blankets, towels, and the wooden stretcher. Tell Sin to prepare the bed ties." Lady Eboshi got unto one knee and looked at the girl. She heard San run back to the village. Putting one hand on the young girls arm she whispered, "It's alright. You wont die. We'll take care of you." Removing the red shirt from her naked form, the miko began to splash water on her form. "Don't just stand there, help me."  
  
"But, Lady, what's happening to her?" Three villagers got into the water and began to repeat the priestesses actions.  
  
"She's turning into a demon." She heard the village men around her gasp. "When a weak miko come in contact with a youkai blood, the blood in their body pushes out the miko and human blood and tries to take over her body. That's why all miko's are found and trained. She wasn't properly trained. Young priestess did you hear me?"  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: Flashback::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed her hair and made her kiss him.  
  
Mixing the blood from his mouth into her miko's body.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: End Flashback::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
Kagome slowly nodded. "I don't want to become a demon. I have seen what they do. Kill and destroy without mercy. Please stop it. PLEASE." Kagome yelled in pain. Already the transformation was almost complete. Her hands became claws, her eyes were already crimson. Kagome brought her clawed hands to her throat, but the men held them down to the rock. She couldn't stop them. She was losing so much blood, it made her weak. Kagome closed her and a memory came back to her. One she had forgotten long ago.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: ::: :::: ::: ::: ::: :: ::: :::: ::: ::: :: : ::: ::  
  
_"Daddy? Where are you going? Can I come?" Holding a brown teddy bear with one eyes missing, a little, about the age of five, asked her father.  
  
Bending down to look the little black haired girl in the eyes. "No sweetie. You can't come. Mommy and daddy are going their separate ways. You get to stay here with grandpa and mommy. I am sorry sweetie. I love you every much. One day I will come see you." Picking up his last suitcase and heading out the door, Kagome's father was gone forever.  
  
Days have past and no sign of him. Kagome's mother had re-married and gave birth to Souta. She was never truly happy after that dad. Crying herself to sleep at night. Kagome forced herself to forget everything about him.  
_  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
A single tear was forced out her eye. It rolled down her face and was lost into the earth. Just like her father.  
  
"Young one. You wont be like that. After the blood fully takes over you will be able to control your demon blood." Hearing fast foot steps approaching, Lady Eboshi turned around to see San and four female villagers running towards them. She grabbed the towels and began to clean off her mouth and them wrapped it around her writs to stop the blood. The bleeding has stopped, but still the wounds needed to be cleansed and wrapped.  
  
Wrapping the blankets around the naked girl, two villagers picked her up and laid her on the wooden stretcher. Kagome had long passed out from the blood loss. Two men grabbed each side of the stretcher and ran to the village. Lady Eboshi picked up the red shirt, then began to turn toward the village but something shiny caught her eyes. _'A sword?_' She grabbed the rusty sword and ran to the village.  
  
:: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
Moaning and grabbing his head, the hanyou finally woke. 'Where am I?' Opening his eyes then quickly shutting them as the bright light. Moaning and throwing the covers over his head, Inu Yasha heard a old voice speak.  
  
"Aw. I see, ye have finally woke up have you not?"  
  
"What the hell? What happen?" Taking the covers off his head and throwing them to the ground, Inu Yasha looked at every one. "What?"  
  
Miroku was the first to speak. "We were hoping you would tell us. I found you naked, in the forest, with blood dripping from your body." Sitting in his usually position, legs across and with the staff between them.  
  
"I ... I don't remember." Looking at his arm he gasped. _This looks like it has been purified. Oh no._ His eyes widened with shock and hurt.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: Flashback::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
"No. I don't. I hate you." Quickly grabbing the sword in both hands, Inu Yasha was thrown off her and into a tree. The white light grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up onto the tree. His crimson eyes glared at her with hate.  
  
"Kagome. Let me down NOW." He lifted arm to touch the light. Surprising her when he let out a ear shattering scream. His right hand was covered with blood and the smell of burnt flesh was high in the air. "You bitch." He grunted out. "I will get you for this. I will kill you, you stupid bitch." The skin around his neck began to burn off from the purifying light.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: End flashback::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
_Why did I do that to her? Why couldn't I stop it?_ His right hand grabbed the wound around his neck and his left hand grabbed his head he softly cried.  
  
_You know you wanted bitch a long time ago. Why didn't you take her?  
_  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
"Grab her hands and tie them down. She mustn't move. Her wounds will re-open."  
  
Two village men followed the order of the miko and tied with miko purifying light. Two females ran in the shrine with hot water and more towels. Kagome was tied on the bed on her back. Her demon blood was trying to get her lose from the hold but the light ropes held her still. The transformation was making the pain inside her hurt more and her body wanted to ran away from that pain.  
  
"My lady, all the wounds are cleaned and bandaged." A young women said with delight. "There is nothing we can do now, she will haft to heal herself."  
  
"Good. Every one get out. I will wait for her to heal." Eboshi shoed everyone out the door. _It's up to you little one. You have to heal yourself now. Wait what's that I see? Is it a...  
_  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
End of chapter two. Please review. 5-10 per chapter isn't that much. Please. 


	3. Can it be

**Chapter Three:** Can it be...  
  
**Author:** demon-heart-Maggie  
  
**Summary**: Kagome is all most rapped by Inu Yasha but something saves her. Now she is on the run with Tetsusaiga in hand. But, Inu Yasha did something that only happens to mikos. And now she is stuck like it forever.  
  
**Authors Note: I need at least 5-10 reviews for every chapter.** Please. Just 5 would be great. Thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. I am working on another story but I wont post it until I get this one done.  
  
**Special Meanings:** Thoughts 'Kagome's Thoughts' ::: ::: Time, Scene change::: :::  
  
**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put this on the last chapter. I don't own anything.  
  
**Thank you so much Scruffy Wolf. Yes it does have characters from Princess Mononoke**.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::: ::: :::  
  
The bark haired maiden walked closer to the tied up demon and looked closer at the dark patch of hair in the lower of her back. _It's a tail. She's growing a tail_. The little patch of fur was formed to be a perfect circle. It looked black, but you could see signs of blue. Eboshi smiled and walked over to the little shrine door and grabbed the medium dark blanket. She threw it over the demon. _Couple more days and you should be just fine, young one_.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :Days Later ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: :: :: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: :::  
  
Growling fiercely at the chatter boxes behind him, the half-demon stopped and faced the group. "Will you shut up already. I can hear you a mile away. I told you, Kagome went to stay to her time. She's not coming back. Got it? She will never come back, never. Get used to it. She was not needed any way." Turing back to his original position, Inu Yasha stomped off angrily.  
  
"Well, what's in his noodles?" Asked the young monk. It's been five days since Kagome disappeared and Shippo's disappearance. Ever since they found out Kagome went home, Miroku has had this feeling that Inu Yasha isn't telling them.  
  
"I wonder if Shippo is okay. He took Kirara with him." Sango let a small blue tear fall down her cheek. Whipping it away with his robe sleeve, Miroku took the demon exterminator into a tight hug and she cried on his shoulder._ Kagome we will find you. Shippo be careful where ever you guys are.  
_  
"Maybe we should leave Inu Yasha here and go look for Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome. I know he is hiding something from us and he will never tell. I have this feeling that Kagome is still in this time, but something tells me that Inu Yasha did something bad to her to make her run away." Sango looked into the eyes of the monk as she spoke.  
  
"Well if we do we better go now, while Inu yasha is farther ahead of us."  
  
Sango nodded and let go of the monk. Looking at the fading half-demon, the two warriors backed slowly away into the forest trees. Turing around once they got deep into the trees, the couple made a run for the west.  
  
"Hey guys. What do you say we go into the next village and steal some food? I'm hungry. Sango, I'm sure you know who to cook a meal, after all you are a female. Guys?" Turning around he saw no one, just the dust flying about. "Hey where did you go? Hey. When I get you, I 'll pluck out your eyes."  
  
"Inu Yasha." Came a cold voice from behind him.  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: : : : :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Do you think he will come after us? I mean he is pretty fast. He could catch us in no time." Sango said as she put her hands on her knees and huffed.  
  
"No. I felt Kikyou's aura near by. I am sure she would tell him not to come after us. She'll probably try to take him to hell with her." Miroku fell to the ground, all spread out. Putting his hands behind his head he smiled. "He wont come after us now. I am sure of this."  
  
"You are sure about a lot of things, monk." Sango stood over him and glared.  
  
"There is one thing I am not to sure about." Miroku sat up and looked at the exterminator. Even after all the slaps and names he got from her, she still looked lovely.  
  
"What's that monk?"  
  
"What would happen after I did this."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"This." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her to his lap and gave her a soft kiss on her perfect pick lips.  
  
:::: ::: ::: :::::: : : :: ::: :: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: ::: ::: :: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: ::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::  
  
Shivering from the cold, he curled up to the cat demon and cried. It's been five days since they saw some one they knew. Shippo has been tracking Kagome's scent and from what some villagers say where she went. It got him miles away from the gang, but closer to his mother. The young fox grabbed unto the neko's tail and cried harder. _I miss her so much. I knew what Inu Yasha said was a lie. He must have hurt her and made her run away. She wouldn't leave with out saying good bye to me.  
_  
Kirara's eyes snapped opened and with the green glow of her pupils, she saw the bush shake and rustle. Growling softy, she woke Shippo up and got into a fighting stance with the young kit behind her. Shippo backed into a tree.  
  
"Who's there? What do you want?" the kit asked as a dark figure came from the bushes. Green eyes meet a amber colored.  
  
"What are you doing here kit?"  
  
"Ssss... Sesshomaru?"  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: :::: ::: :: ::: ::: :::  
  
End of chapter three. Did you like it.  
  
5-10 reviews and I will have a new chapter.  
  
What's going to happen to Shippo? What will Sango do to Miroku? What's Kikyou planing? 


End file.
